


Charade

by yourinsomnia



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Bromance, Gen, I am going to be sadistic and say gen, I am sorry Ochi, I love you Ochi, Ochi stirring shit up, very deeeeeep bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourinsomnia/pseuds/yourinsomnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are dating. Totally." He lied and scooted over to drape his hand over Touya's shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charade

Hikaru stirred and opened his eyes. He’d laid down to rest his head on Touya’s lap for a few minutes, but he must have drifted off to sleep. He didn’t have dreams, just a collection of images escaping from his mind now like sand slipping through cracks. He also couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but above them he could still see the sun high in its zenith, suspended amidst white clouds. 

Hikaru’s back ached where his shoulder blades dug like daggers into the wooden bench, but he dared not to move. Not just yet. 

Instead, he watched Touya. 

Even with his eyes closed, he looked harsh; the features of his face under the same spell of control he exercised when he was awake. Though Hikaru wasn’t quite certain if he was sleeping now or simply resting with his eyes shut. 

He got his answer soon enough when Touya’s eyes fluttered opened and he looked down to meet Hikaru’s gaze. 

Hikaru wondered if it was okay for them to stay like that just a bit longer. The sunlight shone down on Touya’s head and the black of his hair trapped it in a blinding glare. Hikaru never paid much attention to Touya’s hair until the day he had to confront the fact that Touya was growing it out. It had grown so long now, it extended far below his shoulders. 

Hikaru reached out and sifted his fingers through a perfectly trimmed strand that fell over Touya’s right shoulder. It was soft and made Hikaru think of snow—if snow never melted. Touya’s eyes widened, but he remained silent. 

“I told you they were dating,” Hikaru heard someone say not too far away from them. 

He let go of Touya’s hair and sat up on the bench, stretching, and finally feeling the ache in his shoulder blades beginning to dissipate. 

“Are _you_ dating?” It was a different voice now, but just as familiar as the first one. Hikaru could see Waya coming up on them with Ochi in tow. 

“Of course they are. Look at them,” Ochi said, smirking. 

Hikaru sighed. “We are dating. Totally." He lied and scooted over to drape his hand over Touya's shoulders. 

Waya’s gaze swept over them, fixing on Hikaru’s hand. “Right,” he said and didn’t sound terribly convinced. 

Touya leaned into Hikaru’s embrace and said, “We are dating.” Hikaru almost laughed because Touya was good at this. Too good. 

“Well, I am sure _Go Weekly_ would love to hear about it. What would the headline be?” Ochi mused, “‘Meijin’s Son and Prodigy is Gay and In a Relationship With a Fellow Pro?’”

Before Ochi even had a chance to finish his inane sentence, Touya disengaged himself from Shindou and with the swiftness of a branch torn away during a storm advanced on Ochi. 

“No one,” Touya said, his voice low, “cares about our privates lives. Except you, evidently.”

“I am sure the headline could be better than that,” Hikaru said. “How about, ‘The Rising Stars of Pro Go: Rivals or Something More?’” 

“Guys, lunch break is almost over,” Waya said for his part. “We should go back.”

No one had anything to say after that until Ochi spared one last scowl in Touya’s direction and stalked off. 

“Are you coming?” Waya asked them. 

“In a bit,” Hikaru said. 

It was just the two of them again when Waya left. 

“Touya.” 

Touya released the fists clenched at his sides and said, “It’s just Ochi. Don’t mind him.”

Hikaru wondered if perhaps Touya was talking to himself because Hikaru never minded Ochi, except the time when he played him during the pro exams, and that was only because Touya had personally trained him, and Hikaru very much doubted that Ochi would be afforded the same privilege again, so there was absolutely nothing to mind for either of them. But then again, Hikaru wasn’t the son of Touya Meijin. 

“Touya...what he said about _Go Weekly_. He wouldn’t—”

“Let’s go back,” Touya interrupted in a voice that warned against any further discussion. 

Hikaru didn’t want to go back. He felt disoriented from his nap and wanted nothing more than to crash under some tree, preferably with Touya watching over him—there was an undeniable comfort in that—and sleep more. 

But Touya was already walking away and Hikaru had no choice but to follow. 

The heat of a summer afternoon left the park they were crossing on the way to the Institute completely deserted. But a slight breeze picked up from time to time and it felt entirely too decadent on Hikaru’s heated skin. 

“I can’t believe we have to go back,” Hikaru complained. 

“Don’t know about you, but my game will be over soon,” Touya asserted as though he’d already won it ten times over. 

Hikaru smiled. He almost felt bad for whoever was Touya’s opponent today. And it really was too bad that it wasn’t him.

“Let’s not go back,” Hikaru said and stopped.

Touya stopped as well and asked sharply—"And forfeit our games? For what reason?” 

“Oh, there are so many reasons.” Hikaru said. “One is that I have this sudden urge…” He stretched out the syllables for added effect, “To play you right now. It simply cannot wait.”

Touya looked like he was going to say something but then changed his mind. Instead, he elected to stare Hikaru down. 

“Another reason,” Hikaru continued, “Is that I didn’t get enough sleep and I am planning to take another nap with you by my side.”

Touya didn’t look like he was going to say anything this time. 

“And the last one is...wind chimes.”

“Wind chimes?” Touya said the word as though it was foreign. 

“Yes, wind chimes. Can’t you hear them?” 

Just below the trilling of the cicadas which had swarmed Tokyo that summer and could be heard anywhere, at any time, there was another sound altogether. A subtle, melodious clanking carried over by the wind from beyond the park. 

“So?” Touya asked, perplexed. 

“It’s a superstition,” Hikaru improvised. “If you hear wind chimes at,” he looked down at his watch, “At one in the afternoon, it means you have to take a day off and relax.” 

There was no way anyone would buy that, but at that point Hikaru just wanted to see how far he could go with his outrageous proposals. 

“And you want to spend it with me. Relaxing.” Touya said. 

“Yes,” Hikaru said. He loved it when Touya humored him. 

“You really are taking our dating charade to heart, aren’t you,” Touya said and he didn’t sound displeased at all. 

Hikaru laughed. “Whatever made you think that.”


End file.
